


Flowers from the past

by lunarblossoms



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblossoms/pseuds/lunarblossoms
Summary: Zeph surprises Emet with a memory of something he had almost forgotten.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Flowers from the past

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's list of prompts for woltober has today's prompt as "receiving/giving flowers" and I've been having trouble writing lately so I thought I would share this little thing I wrote a while back in April.

It's a warm day. 

Not remarkably so, but enough that Zeph had long since removed his jacket and the article of clothing is now serving as a pillow for Emet where he's sprawled out on the flower beds of Il Mheg behind the miqo'te. A breeze blows through meadows, slight but enough to whisper along Emet's skin and ruffle Emet's clothing. Not necessarily a cool breeze but it's not unwelcome regardless.

Emet's not entirely sure why he's here in the first place, because he certainly hadn't pictured himself spending the day in the Fae kingdom of all places. He probably has something better he could be doing, other important matters that require his attention- but Zeph is dutifully studying Voebertite ruins in the area and for some reason, Emet had been compelled to follow him; something in the way Zeph's eyes had shone when he divulged his plans, his excited tone, and his eagerness despite not outright saying that he wanted Emet to accompany him.

So here he is, none the wiser to his own strange whims or why he had joined the man in the first place. 

He had started out watching Zeph's research in the beginning before growing bored and deciding a nap would better match his mood. It certainly isn't much of a nap in the end, though, he concedes, because he can't seem to come close to dozing off with the way he just keeps listening to the sounds of Zeph at work. The scratch of pen on paper, the rustling of the grass as he moves around the ruins, the occasional soft noises that escape Zeph's lips as he mumbles something to himself, picks up samples or shifts rocks out of his path. It's almost like it puts Emet on high alert in a way; no matter how hard he tries to get himself to sleep, he finds that his ears are perked, his whole body keeping him awake in anticipation of hearing what Zeph will do next.

Pathetic, he inwardly chides, but that does nothing to curb the obtrusive train of thought.

It isn't until the light from the sun is blotted out with shadow that Emet peaks his eyes open, suddenly aware that Zeph has abandoned the ruins and approached him with unclear purpose.

"What is it?" he asks, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at Zeph.

But Zeph says nothing. And a moment later, Emet understands why. The motion is swift, clearly with the intent to give Emet no chance to protest- and then the weight of something soft and familiar sits atop his head. His heart pounds strangely in his chest, each beat making the cavity feel smaller and more constricted, when he reaches up and feels the texture of flower petals under his fingertips.

This is...

He can see a scene in the back of his mind, something he had nearly forgotten about after all this time. Back in Amaurot. When everything was still whole.

He had been working on something in Persy's garden, so wrapped up in what he had been reading that he didn't notice Persy approaching him. And Persy had gleefully taken the opportunity to craft a decorative crown with the flowers and plants he had grown and place the accessory on Hades'. He didn't have the swiftness Zeph has but even still, the grace of his movements and the tender sound of his laughter filling the space around Hades made it impossible for Hades to resist, even as he halfheartedly attempted to swat Persy's hands away.

The crown successfully adorning Hades's head, Persy had seemed so pleased, so... happy. He had given Hades the sweetest smile as he gazed at his handiwork. "Just as I thought," he had said, as warm as the sun. "It suits you."

God, how Hades had blushed at that.

And blinking up at Zeph now, the miqo'te, evidently quite satisfied at having placed the flower crown atop Emet's head himself, gives him the gentlest, warmest of smiles. "It suits you," he says, his eyes glowing.

Emet's heart all but stops beating.

The very same words… 

There's no way any of this is a coincidence. In this moment, there's no separation at all: Zeph is Persy and Persy is Zeph. It's as if past and present somehow merged just for this instant and manifested the love of his life right before his very eyes. How...? How is it even possible, he thinks. When he has tried so hard not to fall a second time...

And belatedly, without any warning at all, Emet realizes he's crying.

The tears drip mercilessly down his cheeks and just as quickly as they begin, Zeph jumps right to panic, his eyes wide, ears flattened back on his head as he blinks at Emet and doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands. He at first starts to reach for the flower crown as if thinking to remove it but then changes his mind and his hands hover aimlessly in front of Emet, close to his shoulders- mayhap subconsciously longing to pull Emet into an embrace. "I-I'm so sorry," he stutters out, his voice unsure, tone concerned and filled with guilt. "I-I didn't mean to- That is to say… D-did I do something wrong? Because if I did, I'm really, really sorry…"

Emet opens his mouth to respond but the only sound that escapes him is a small whimper and he immediately drops his head, covering his face with his hands. Shameful, he thinks. To lose his cool like this, especially in the presence of someone else... But with the memory still so fresh in his mind- with  _ Persy _ as good as standing before him, it takes Emet far longer than usual to find some semblance of calm. 

He doesn't look up but he can still sense Zeph's restlessness and a moment later, he hears Zeph drop to his knees and feels arms gently wrap around him, cautious at first and then more steady, warmth spreading from the touch and enveloping Emet like a blanket. As he focuses on the warmth, Emet finds that he can at last manage to slow the pounding of his heart and stem the flow of tears. He rests his cheek against Zeph's shoulder and takes a few deep breaths.

Just like Persy, to know the best remedy is this… A soft embrace, where no words are needed to convey the depths of his feelings.

Finally, Emet finds his voice. "You did nothing wrong," he says quietly, mildly surprised at the tender affection he hears in his own voice. Slowly, he reaches one hand up again, his fingers brushing gently along the flower crown once more. "... Thank you."


End file.
